


Tumbled like it was Stone

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [26]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Gen, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Scott was always so used to having to be strong one.





	Tumbled like it was Stone

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's been a while. i apologise. probably gonna be a while until i post something again. i apologise for that too. i have my wips open at all times on my browser but school yknow.
> 
> anyway love u all

Scott was always so used to having to be strong one. 

Not for any particular reason; it was just how it worked out. 

He was the youngest of three, but he was the only boy, so growing up, he felt like he had to take care of his sisters. They didn’t always need it, and he wasn’t always able to actually help, but the feeling was there.

Growing up, he was the strong one for his friends. If something happened at school or at home, he made sure they could lean on him until they were okay again.

With Pentatonix, he was the leader. He had to be able to keep them going when they were dropped. He had to be able to be firm with the label. He had to be solid when the rest of the band faced backlash for not being the perfect image of a Christian group. 

For Mitch, he had to be strong when half the world criticised the way he talked, the way he dressed, the way he was. He had to watch and be silent support while Mitch picked himself up and gained confidence in himself. 

But right now, it was so hard to be the strong one and project that everything was fine. He needed just a moment to crumple into a heap on the ground. He needed someone to pick him up, dust him off, and tuck him into bed with a cup of tea and a kiss on the forehead. 

But he was the strong one. So he would wipe away the tears shed in the privacy of his bed, slip the mask carefully in place, sing his heart out on stage, and waste away a little more every day.

Until someone else could be strong for him.


End file.
